The Truth Be Told
by pamabella681
Summary: Someone was wondering, what would happen if Rebecca and Hannah met?  This is a little one shot about their meeting for the first time!  I hope you enjoy!


Rebecca looked out the window with a sense of anticipation. Seeley Booth had called her earlier and said he had big news. Rebecca reluctantly agreed to him at the diner and cursed now that he was late. Looking at her cell phone, she thought about getting up to leave, but decided to wait.

Rebecca and Booth's relationship had not always been a good one, but in the recent years they had learned to have a comfortable connection, for their son, Parker's sake.

Rebecca also, needed to talk to Booth about Parker. Lately, her cheery faced little boy seemed to have a heavy heart. When she asked him what was wrong, he would simply shrug his shoulders and ignore her questions.

The bells on the diner door brought her back to reality. She looked up and saw her former lover walk through the door. She smiled warmly and then she looked confused.

Seeley Booth was holding the door open for a young, tiny blonde.

"Hey, Rebecca!" Booth waved and led the young woman over to her. He ran up and kissed Rebecca on the cheek.

"Hello Seeley." She looked over his shoulder and raised one eyebrow.

The three of them stood awkwardly for a moment until Rebecca cleared her throat.

Booth looked back and forth between the two women and smiled nervously. "Oh, Rebecca, this is Hannah. Hannah, Rebecca."

Rebecca looked at the young woman in front of her. She kind of reminded her of a younger version of herself…emphasis on the younger.

Rebecca approached the woman and extended her hand. "Pleasure."

"It's nice to meet you Rebecca. I love Parker. You are so lucky to have such a great kid." Hannah spoke quickly and nervously.

Booth invited both women to sit down, but Rebecca stood for a moment longer. "You know Parker?"

Rebecca tilted her head towards Booth with a look of concern. Booth looked around and flagged down the waitress. He spoke avoiding his exes gaze. "Yeah, they really hit it off! Hannah is great with kids."

"I'm really not." Then Hannah changed her tune. "I mean, I just pretended that Parker wasn't a kid," Hannah smiled, "just a little man."

Rebecca sat down and gave Booth a crazy look. A waitress came down and set down three coffees. Sensing the tension at the table, she quickly left.

"So, Heather is it?" Rebecca smiled.

"It's Hannah." Booth pressed his lips together.

"How do you know my son?" Rebecca was going to enjoy this. "Do you go to his school?"

Booth practically spit his coffee across the diner. "His school?"

Hannah smiled a cold smiled and leaned forward. "I know Parker because Seeley introduced us."

Rebecca sipped her coffee and smirked. "Oh Seeley, is this what you wanted to talk to me about? You hired a babysitter for Parker!" She placed her cup down. "How lovely. I hope you pay her well."

"Babysitter?" Booth was exasperated. "Jesus Rebecca!"

"I don't think He is going to help you out of this one." Rebecca said quickly.

Booth frowned with rage. "Hannah is my girlfriend. We have been living together and I thought you two should meet!" Booth threw his hands up in the air. "There! I told her!"

Rebecca placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, my apologies!" Rebecca looked Hannah in the eyes. "It's just you look so young my dear."

Hannah frowned in her seat and looked at Booth for escape. The table became quiet as Rebecca continued her questioning.

"So, Seeley found himself…um…someone to keep him warm at night." Rebecca smiled. "I assume you are sleeping together."

Booth couldn't take any more. "Rebecca, that is none of your business and-"

Rebecca held up her hand. "I do believe I have a right to know. Parker does stay the night at your place and well…" she looked between the two of them. "I hope you use some discretion. I know how loud Seeley can get when-"

"Rebecca!" Booth ran his hand through his hair. "We are careful."

"I hope you are more careful with her, than you were with me." Rebecca said as she was drinking her coffee.

Hannah became furious. "Seeley is nothing but a gentleman and a good father! He would never do anything to risk anything bad happening to his son!"

Booth leaned over and placed his arm around Hannah. He loved that she would stand up for him.

"I know." Rebecca smiled. "Well, it's nice to see that you bounce back so quickly Seeley."

Booth slowly turned his head towards Rebecca. "Don't."

Hannah looked at Rebecca and then Booth. "Bounced back? From what?"

Booth stood up and slapped some money on the table. "From no one." He looked at Rebecca. "I will call you later about Parker."

Hannah grabbed Booth's coat lapel. "I didn't say who. I said what." She turned and faces Booth fully. "Who is she talking about?"

Booth cleared his throat. "It's no one you know. Don't worry about it."

Rebecca leaned back in her chair and cocked her head. "You introduced your new girlfriend to your ex before your own partner?" She smiled. "Really Seeley? I know Pops taught you better than that."

"Pops?" Hannah looked at Booth.

"Oh and no Pops either? Wow, I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that everyone thinks that you and Temperance should-"

"-Should work together as partners and nothing more!" Booth was trying to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Temperance? She's talking about Temperance! You told me that you were just partners, nothing more…" Hannah backed away from Booth with a look of betrayal.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Booth said trying to act coy.

"Booth, I have asked you a hundred times if there was ever anything between you and Temperance and you always said no." Hannah felt her heart began to race.

"Hannah, listen-" Booth walked towards her.

"Don't you lie to me." Hannah looked down at the floor.

Booth sucked in cold air and let it out slowly. "I had feelings for Bones."

Rebecca smiled and felt relief at her exes confession was said out loud. She knew there was always something special between them and could even feel their connection through the stories her son told her.

A slap brought Rebecca to look up. Booth held his face and Hannah was already high-tailing it out the door.

Booth looked towards Rebecca and sneered. "I'll get back to you later."

Booth ran out of the diner with lightning speed.

Rebecca sat back and smiled. She enjoyed the rest of her coffee feeling only slightly guilty about what just happened. Hearing the door bells jingle, she nervously looked up.

Dr. Temperance Brennan walked into the diner with her empty travel coffee mug. Seeing Rebecca she smiled and walked over to her.

"Hello Rebecca! How are you?" Temperance smiled warmly.

Rebecca said nothing and stood up. Grinning from ear to ear, she reached forward and gave the doctor a huge hug.

Temperance looked confused and stood stiffly as she watched the mother of her partner's son react in this manner.

Rebecca pulled away with tears in her eyes. "You're welcome."

Walking out of the diner, Temperance looked around in shock. She had no idea what just transpired, but she didn't think badly upon it.

Shrugging her shoulders she took her coffee and walked out of the diner.


End file.
